


Not the Same

by Broken_Anchor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Anchor/pseuds/Broken_Anchor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry started to notice Malfoy’s eyes and that changed <i>everything</i> between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Same

**Title:** Not the Same  
 **Author** : [](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/profile)[**broken_anchor**](http://broken-anchor.livejournal.com/)    
 **Gift Fic For** : [](http://enomis-nl.livejournal.com/profile)[**enomis_nl**](http://enomis-nl.livejournal.com/)   
 **Prompt** : # 39 (Prompt is the first part of the fic) **  
** **Word Count:** ~3,000 **  
**Rating: NC-17 **  
**Betas:[](http://phoenixtorte.livejournal.com/profile)[ **phoenixtorte**](http://phoenixtorte.livejournal.com/) , [](http://k8matty.livejournal.com/profile)[**k8matty**](http://k8matty.livejournal.com/) , and [](http://ravenqueen55.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ravenqueen55.livejournal.com/)**ravenqueen55** **  
Summary:** Harry started to notice Malfoy’s eyes and that changed _everything_ between them.

And if were a snake, I'd be a constrictor  
slicker than oil  
I'd entice you with my slither, wrap you in my coils  
you could tie me in a thousand knots  
and just watch me unfold  
hypnotize you with my stare, swallow you whole  
think about it

Welcome to my world of make believe  
check your reality at the door  
within my wishes and my wildest dreams  
if I could be anything  
well baby, I'd be yours  
-I'd be yours Ilse de Lange- 

 

 

 

Harry decided that Malfoy’s eyes were the start of everything, everything new that was.  He would have been perfectly content with the insults and comebacks.  In fact, he thought he’d be perfectly happy never seeing Draco Malfoy again.  That all changed, however, when he found himself staring at Malfoy’s eyes.

 

The first time he noticed, they were at a party.  Harry hadn’t been surprised when he saw yet another beautiful witch on Malfoy’s arm.  The man seemed to always have a new one and rarely dated any woman more than once, regardless of how gorgeous she was.   Harry wondered if the witches weren’t rich enough or simply weren’t good enough in bed for Malfoy.

 

 While Harry had been contemplating the mystery of Malfoy’s love life, the man himself had the audacity to strut right up to him while displaying said tart on his arm.

 

“Malfoy, do you ever get tired of showing off?”

 

“Do you ever get tired of being alone?”

 

For once, Harry didn’t know what to say back.   He was caught off guard, and then - to make matters worse - he almost dropped his drink when he looked up and lost himself in Malfoy’s eyes. 

 

They were still grey, but there was no flash of anger.  Something was different and he couldn’t place his finger on it.

 

Harry took another swig of firewhiskey as he stumbled away.  He really hated these silly parties, and didn’t know why he kept letting Hermione convince him into going.

 

That thought gave Harry the idea of telling her such, so he set out to find her and Ron.  Hermione hated it when he called the parties silly or ridiculous, but that’s how he felt.   He just couldn’t understand why people wanted to celebrate so much.  He liked that so many positive changes were going into effect and that people didn’t have to be scared anymore, but he really didn’t understand why they had to throw so many stupid soirees.

 

He grabbed another drink from one of the hovering trays as he searched around the manor.  _Why_ did it have to so freaking big?

 

Luckily, he managed to find his two best friends talking to Luna before he finished his newly acquired drink.  
Hermione looked disappointed when she saw Harry, though.  “Why do you have to drink every time you go out?”

 

“Because people keep talking to me, just so they can ask for another favour or other such nonsense.”  
Hermione shook her head, but didn’t say anything else as she gently took his glass and had Ron take him home.

 

***

 

The second time, Harry was trying to eat at a restaurant.  He wasn’t having much luck because the waitress didn’t seem to pay attention to anything that Harry said.  It wasn’t that she interrupted him, but it was clear that everything went in one ear and out the other.

 

At first, he ordered water.  He really didn’t have a desire to drink all the time, but it did help him deal with stupid people.

 

Then she asked him again after she had gone on for about five minutes talking about some school she went to.  That time, he asked for tea.  He had expected her to try to find out which tea he wanted.  However, he couldn’t get himself to interrupt her as she rattled off again.

 

The last time she asked what he wanted to drink, he told her firewhiskey.  Fortunately, she left that time and he had a few moments of blissful silence before she came back with some kind of soda.

 

He groaned, but she didn’t seem to notice.  Instead, she went into some spiel about the special-of-the-day and kept talking.  Her voice quickly became a buzzing noise in his ears as he wondered if he was going to get a chance to order at all.  He seriously considered leaving because if she screwed up his drink order that much, what kind of mystery meal was he going to have?

 

He had just decided to stand up and walk out when Malfoy stepped out from behind the girl.  The appearance of the familiar face surprised him and he found himself unable to move.

 

“Cindy.”

 

 

The girl gulped before turning around.  “Yes?”

 

“Why don’t you take care of your other tables?  I’ll deal with this one.”

 

“We were talking.  I just got distracted is all.”

 

“No.  You were being annoying.”

 

“But...he doesn’t like you.”

 

“I doubt Potter felt like eating in a private room by himself because he wanted to be social.  Now take care of your other tables.”

 

Harry couldn’t believe Malfoy had just said that.  It was obvious, though, that Harry wanted to be alone.  Otherwise, he would be with friends.  "I didn't know you owned this place, Malfoy."

 

 "There's a lot you don't know about me, Potter.”

 

Malfoy turned his gaze to Harry then, and Harry didn’t know what to make of the look on Malfoy’s face.  He’d seen it before but not directed at him.  It was usually the look Malfoy gave to whichever woman he brought to the parties with him.  Harry remembered seeing the expression countless times before Malfoy would start showing the girl off to as many people as he could.  What Harry couldn’t figure out was why Malfoy would ever look at _him_ like that, because he swore that he saw a flash of pleasure in those eyes.

 

 

He didn’t ask and Malfoy didn’t say much.  He left him in peace for the most part.  It ended up being the most civil conversation they ever had. 

 

***

 

The third time, Harry noticed Malfoy was looking for him.  He swore he saw those eyes search the room and land on him.  He didn’t even think of walking away until Malfoy was standing right in front of him.  That’s when he cursed Malfoy’s eyes.  He wasn’t supposed to think about them.  The two of them were supposed to exchange insults and cutting remarks, and now Harry stood there with a drink in his hand feeling like the biggest fool in the world. 

 

He didn’t have a clue what to say, and when the silence stretched on for more than a couple of seconds, Malfoy grinned.

 

It was the grin that Harry blamed for not moving as Malfoy reached over and took Harry’s drink.  His pale, warm fingers brushed against Harry’s skin.  Harry didn’t say anything.  He really didn’t want to drink at these parties, anyway. 

 

The rest of the party seemed a blur even though he didn't drink for most of it.  He dealt with the usual onslaught of people, but they never managed to get far into their conversation before Malfoy had them backtracking.  He would've thanked the man if he hadn't thought the behavior  so odd.   Why was _Malfoy_ , of all people, helping him out?

 

He also didn't understand why Malfoy kept touching him.   Malfoy had touched his hand, his arm, and then his back during the course of the night.  And each time he turned to say something the touch was gone.  He couldn't figure out if it was something that Malfoy was doing on purpose, and he tried to remember if he had seen Malfoy act like this before.  He couldn't, but then again he had never paid much attention to Malfoy's hands before.  Now, that was all he could do as the party rushed on and his heart beat louder and louder with each brush of Malfoy's hand.  His skin tingled after each touch.

 

It didn't make sense.  Neither did the way he felt unusually lightheaded after Apparating back to his flat that night.  He shouldn't have let it bother him that much, but he found himself twisting and turning, unable to close his eyes without seeing the blond’s familiar face.

***

Everything had changed between them, and Harry didn't know what to do.  He supposed it was a good thing.  It wasn't like he wanted to have someone he argued with for the rest of his life.   It's just that he didn't know what to _do_ with the new development.  Hermione thought he was overreacting.  Then again, she seemed to like that Harry stayed more sober when Malfoy was around.

So Harry decided to ask Ron, who had fought with Malfoy almost as much as he had.  It was his reaction that shocked him more. 

"Malfoy has actually helped out quite a bit, Harry.   It won't hurt to be civil."

"Wait.  What?"

Ron groaned.  "He can still be a little arse when he wants to be, but he's been helping Hermione with most of her projects."

"Why would he do that?"

Ron shrugged.  "Maybe because he feels guilty.  I don't know.  He's just not the same wanker.  Okay?"

Harry nodded and didn't say anything else to Hermione or Ron.  He still had a hard time wrapping his head around whatever it was between him and Malfoy.  He knew where he stood before with the blond, but now...

It bothered him.  He spent a few weeks brooding over it and trying to think of something else, but to no avail.  Finally, he decided he would go see Malfoy himself.  He could just ask Malfoy.  Wasn't that what most people would do?

And it seemed like a good idea until he was standing in front of Malfoy Manor.  That’s when his nerves set in, and he couldn't believe he had shown up unannounced, expecting to just be invited in.  He almost turned around and walked away.  Of course, Malfoy chose that moment to open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Harry felt ridiculous, standing there with his hands in his pockets.  Why did Malfoy have to look at him like that?  Like Harry being there was a good thing.  "Are you going to invite me in?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes but stepped aside as Harry strode past him.  Harry took a deep breath and figured he might as well get this over with, and then he could go back to the way his life had been without all this confusion.

"What exactly are you up to, Malfoy?"

"Who says I'm up to anything?"

Harry wanted to shout that there was obviously something up, but he bit his tongue and glared instead.  "I don't trust you."

"No surprise there."  Malfoy drawled.

"And just why should I trust you when you're acting so strange."

Malfoy chuckled.  "And how has my behavior been strange?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair and growled.  Why was Malfoy acting like everything was normal?  It wasn't.  Something was different.  Something was wrong.  He shouldn't notice the flash of pleasure in Malfoy's gaze. There shouldn’t _be_ a flash of pleasure in Malfoy’s eyes. "Why aren't you insulting me?"

Malfoy smirked.  "If I had known it would bother you this much, I would have done it much sooner."

"I can't believe you.  It's not supposed to be like this."  Harry protested as his eyes wandered down to Malfoy's hands.  They were shaking, and for a fleeting moment Harry wondered if Malfoy was just as nervous.

"Really?"  Draco asked, arching an eyebrow.  "Why do you say that?"

Harry shook his head as he walked closer.  How was he going to explain this?  How was he going to make Draco see?  He shook his head.  Malfoy.  "I can’t stop thinking ... it's all your fault."

Malfoy kept walking backwards until his back was against the wall, but Harry noticed that he didn't argue.

The words started pouring out then as Harry placed a hand on either side of Draco, effectively pinning him against the wall.  "What did you do to me?  Why can't I stop thinking about your eyes?  Beautiful pale, grey eyes."

Harry reached up and touched the side of Draco's face.  His fingers traced down the side as he watched pale skin turn pink.  It brought a smirk to his face as his hand went lower and touched Malfoy's.

"Why is it when you touch me the feeling lingers?"  Harry's voice faded as he shook his head.  He couldn't help but notice as Draco’s Adam’s apple bobbed.  He felt himself shiver as he crushed his lips against Draco's.

His body pressed Draco against the wall, and he realised that Draco was kissing him back.  Something inside him clicked as he threaded his hands into Draco's hair.  He pulled the man's head back.  "Fuck you, Malfoy.  You did this shit on purpose."

Draco smirked as he wiggled his hips against Harry's, brushing their erections over each other.  "Like you aren't enjoying every second of this, Potter."

Harry growled as he twisted his hand in Draco's hair and tilted the man's head to the side, revealing a long, pale neck.  He grinned at the small moan coming from Draco before he sank his teeth into his neck and pushed a leg between Draco's thighs.  He didn't know what made him decide to bite Draco, but as he felt the man arch against him he thought it had been a good idea.

He also couldn't explain the urge to rip the clothes off the man.  He used his wand instead, instantly stripping Draco and earning a gasp.  "How long have you wanted this?"

"Long enough to realise you wouldn't notice without some help.  You were too full of yourself.  Do you even know why you're here?"

Harry shook his head.  Why was he here?  He wanted to ask Malfoy, but his mind seemed foggy and he couldn't keep his eyes off of Draco's nude form.  The way his hair was slightly dishevelled, the pink flush to his cheeks, and his pale lean body that Harry wanted to wrap his arms around.  "You tricked me."

Draco chuckled.  "What makes you think that?"

Harry ignored the question.  "You knew that I was going to visit you when I started to figure things out."

"It took you long enough."

"Shut up."  Harry snapped.  "Just admit that you want me here.  That you tried your best to draw me in.  That you want me to bend you over.  Right here.  Right now.  You want me."

Harry watched as Draco's eyes widened, but the man didn't say anything.  He just stood there with his body shaking.

"Malfoy.  Say it or I leave."

Draco shivered, and then licked his lips.  "Fine, Potter.  I want you.  Is that what you want to hear?"

Harry smirked.  "Yes."

 

The sight of Draco pressing himself back against the wall made Harry growl.  He had never expected this, but the way Draco’s pupils widened he had a feeling that this was exactly what he wanted to do.

 

He didn’t know how long he had felt this way, but the desire to have Draco pinned under him wasn’t a new one.  He took a slow step forward as he watched Draco’s body tremble in what he assumed was anticipation, and then he smirked.

 

“Malfoy.”

 

Draco’s eyes darted up and Harry could tell he was waiting, waiting for something.

 

“Convince me you want this.”

 

“What?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes and reached up to thread his fingers into Draco’s hair, before pulling the man towards him.  He could hear a whimper from Draco sending a wave a pleasure through him, before he whispered, “I want you to undress both of us.  To see the look in your eyes as you look at me.  To see your cock hard because of me.  And to feel your lips around mine.”

 

Something flashed behind those beautiful grey eyes before Draco moved again.  His hands scrambled over both of them as he seemed in a hurry to get them naked.

 

Harry would have chuckled if he hadn’t been amazed by the sight of Draco nude before him.  It was better than anything that he could have imagined, and he found himself staring at pale skin and white blond hair.  His eyes were drawn to Draco’s arse as the man bent over.  His mind was so distracted by the thought that he was going to touch it that he nearly missed the feel of Draco’s lips sliding over his cock.

 

He grabbed onto the back of Draco’s head without thinking and tried his best not to force himself into that warm, wet mouth as his cock throbbed.  The feel of Draco’s tongue and mouth were exquisite and he wondered just how often Draco had done this before.  Then he realised he didn’t care, he just wanted to keep Draco around long enough to do this again.  Maybe next time he would come inside that pretty mouth.  This time he wanted something else.

 

“Stop.”  He groaned, and when Draco looked up at him this time he couldn’t mistake the desire in those eyes.

 

Harry had to swallow a few times before he could talk again.  “Turn around and spread your legs, Draco.”  
A shiver passed through Draco as he stared back for a moment before moving, and before Harry knew it he was pressing into Draco.  His subconscious pushed him faster than he would have thought he wanted, but there he was with his hands on Draco’s hips watching his prick slide into Draco’s arse.  He loved the way the muscles seemed to encase him as Draco arched with his palms flat against the wall.

 

He had the clarity of mind to move slowly now, to drag this out until he could feel his balls against Draco’s arse.  He stayed still inside Draco until he heard a whimper, and then he reached a hand around to give Draco’s cock one quick squeeze. 

 

He smirked as Draco arched from his touch before he started thrusting in earnest, his fingers digging into Draco’s hips so hard that he knew the man would have bruises later.   Yet from the way Draco was moaning and pushing back, Harry didn’t think he cared.

 

Harry thought the whole thing was amazing, and as much as he wanted this to last that didn’t seem like a possibility.  He felt his pace falter as he reached around again and stroked Draco’s cock, enjoying the way Draco’s movements became more erratic.  He wanted to get Draco off first, but as hard as he tried he couldn’t tell who came first as the pulsing of Draco’s cock and Draco’s screams seemed to wipe all other thoughts from his head.  It wasn’t until he pulled out and watched his own come dribble out of his lover’s arse that he realised he had come at all.

 

It seemed that Draco, no matter what they were doing, was always going to be the distraction that made him lose control.  However, right now that suited him just fine, and he pulled Draco around for another kiss.  It was soft and gentle, and Harry smirked at the shocked expression on Draco’s face when he pulled away.

 

“Don’t expect this to be the last time, Malfoy.”

 

Harry couldn’t help but notice the silly grin on Draco’s face when he said those words, even if it was quickly covered by a sneer.  “Like you could stay away, Potter.”

 


End file.
